Auburn Skies
by Oe-chan
Summary: OCXYzak - Peace has reigned between the Orb and the Zaft Empires for years under the supervision of Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala. But hey, what happened to Yzak Joule? Here's a lil loving for the hot-head Plat-Blonde Prince of Snob! LMAO! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: COMMANDER JOULE**

Yzak Joule watched the young women cross the empty space between them. He has been waiting for the Orb Infiltration Team to arrive. Athrun Zala, his old comrade-in-arms and now the chairman of the independent country, Orb got him to receive two talented pilots for the new program the Attha Family is planning on. He was hesitant at first given that he doesn't really want to take in naturals given that they are...not talented enough, according to him. He slowly raised his head even more. The woman with long raven hair and sparkling emerald eyes took his attention. There is something about the woman that makes him put up extra walls of intimidation.

"Commander, this is Col. Major Xeph Cobalt and 2nd Lt. Jesse Arden of the OIT. Major, this is Lt. Commander Yzak Joule." The soldier who is leading the group introduced. "As you know, sir… Major Cobalt and Lt. Arden are the –"

"I know. What do you take me for?! Leave us." Yzak barked. When they're all alone, Yzak sized up the two woman soldiers. "I have read your profiles, ladies… Lt. Arden, you served Morganrate for two years?"

"Yes, sir." Jesse, an 18-year old GUNDAM pilot with long auburn hair answered.

"How are things over there?" Yzak took several files on his desk.

"Everything is going well, sir." Jesse answered, smiling. "We are rounding up the last of the Blue Cosmos and some of the Rogue GUNDAMs that were made a few years back, sir."

"That is good to hear…" Yzak turned to the woman that caught his eyes earlier. "Major… I've heard you were part of the evacuated people from Junius 7? How did you end up in Orb then?"

Xeph smiled. "I was saved by you, commander. You might not remember it anymore… But at that time I was just ten years of age, sir. You placed me in a life pod that got disoriented as the war worsen. I was then rescued by the ship, Archangel." She paused and saluted. "Thank you once again, Commander Joule."

_No wonder she looks so familiar…_ He nods in reply. "You two will be living in this ship for 6 months. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to inform me. Chairman Zala specially recommended the two of you. I trust you know the mission?"

"Yes, sir. We have been briefed before we left Orb." Xeth answered smartly.

"That is settled then." Yzak answered. "Follow me. I will lead you to your quarters."

6 Months Later. . .

**SOVEREIGN 0800H**

Xeth slowly opened her eyes. She moved a bit and realized there is something that's preventing her movements. She looks down at her body, saw silver hair spread over her chest and realized strong arms around her waist. She blushed. _Someone…_ She corrected. She recalled what happened the night before and blushed furiously. The recent movements made the figure on her move and sigh contentedly. "Yzak…" She whispered as she slowly brushed the stray tresses from the man's face. She traced the scar on his face lovingly. "Yzak?"

"What?" The man asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Xeth pushed herself up a bit and found it hard since Yzak doesn't want to move – not to say that they are both naked. "Yzak…" She laughed a bit since the latter's hair is tickling her.

"Just say it already." Yzak said in a muffled voice as he turned his head to the other side.

"I'm not a pillow, you know…" Xeth pouted affectionately.

Yzak slowly pushed himself up and looked at his subordinate. _God! I can't believe I slept with her…_ He thought. He wasn't able to sleep after making love to this woman. He spent the whole night pondering on what to do next. He does love her. _I do love her, right?_ He asked himself as his blue eyes met with Xeth's emerald ones.

"What?" Xeth smiled shyly as Yzak gazed at her.

He smiled a bit. "Nothing…" He kissed her forehead and laid himself down, bringing her with him in his embrace. "I'm sorry I slept on you…" He leisurely stroked her long raven hair.

Xeth placed a hand on Yzak's broad chest. "I've been through worst." She grinned.

Yzak immediately raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" He asked with a bit of anger. He hates to think that Xeth is sleeping with someone else.

"Hey…" Xeth giggled. "Calm down… Don't you trust me?"

Yzak looked away.

Xeth's smile dropped. She was about to push herself up to take a better look at Yzak when she felt a sharp pain in her lower body. "Aw!" She was supported by Yzak on both shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Yzak asked in all concern – the arrogance all gone. He looks at the mattress and was surprised to find blood. _A virgin?!_ He looks back at Xeth who is smiling sweetly.

It was his 26th birthday last night. _So this is the present she was telling me about…_ He was dating Major Xeth Cobalt for about five months now. Of course, it is all a secret. No one, not even Dearka knows about his hidden affair. Commander Yzak Joule, the ice prince was never to be thought as caring or anything close to loving. His cravings for war and military tactics are well known in ZAFT. But this young woman challenged him back then. _She was never afraid of me…not once. Maybe it was because I saved her…and she knew that I won't harm anyone except if needed…_

"You should trust me sometimes…" Xeth smiled sadly at her lover as she traced the scar on his face. It was hard for her. Yzak never wanted to let anyone know. Everytime she meets with him in the bridge of the ship, it's as if he's a different person – she, the subordinate, he, the commander. Of course, Xeth understands this completely. It would be the end of Commander Yzak Joule's military career if someone would find out that he's got a lover from Orb. Everybody knows he's betrothed to Elisa Maxwell, a celebrity in the PLANTS. But then again, it was okay. Xeth knew this. She's no fool. _Maybe it all started when he saved me… Admiration. And after that…something else… And even if he does not acknowledge this…it will be okay. At least, I told him I love him…_

Yzak sighed and held her tight. "I do… I'm sorry I doubted…" He looked at her intently. "I'm sorry I was rough last night. I didn't think you're – "

Xeth blushed lightly. "Stop it… You're embarrassing me…" She chuckled and stopped as she looked into his eyes. "Tell me, Yzak Joule… Do you love me?"

Yzak was taken by surprise. He never thought she'd ask. "Um…well…" He faltered. _How can I know?! Shit! This is just the type of situation I'm not good at!_ He smiled a bit. "Maybe…I do?"

It was like a knife through the heart but Xeth smiled. She slowly got out of the large bed. _So he doesn't…_ She took a blanket and covered herself. "I should take a bath and change…" She stood up and looked at Yzak who is staring at her…a bit confused at the sudden change in the atmosphere. "Our ship leaves in two hours. I still need to pack my things you know…" She said with a smile.

"Wait. Are you angry at my answer?" Yzak sat at the edge of the bed.

"No. Not at all." Xeth answered happily as she entered the bathroom. As the shower cleanses her she remembered his words. _Maybe…I do?_ Suddenly, she feels dirty. When she went out after a few minutes, she's already in her uniform, slowly setting her hair. She saw Yzak wearing his pajamas in front of the computer, researching something. _Maybe no one could really take him off what he loves the most… _She stared at him for a while until he faced her. _War._

Yzak smiled. There is nothing in the world that could take his attention except for Xeth in her uniform. Of course, he memorized every curve of her body and every muscle… _Xeth in her uniform, she's the hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on…_ He mused. He stood up and went to her. Slowly, he held her close and kissed her every so slowly. This will be the last time he'll be seeing her. The 6 month training program of the OIT is finished. Xeth will be going back to earth in two hours. Somehow, he doesn't want to think of it. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Xeth…you know…you don't really –"

"- I want to… I need to go back to Orb." Xeth cut in. She looks away. "I'm a soldier, Yzak. Even though there's no war, I need to attend to my duties for my country." She walked towards the door. Before she could open it, she looks back at the man she loves and smiled ruefully. "See you again…sometime, commander." She then left.

Yzak stood there, alone.

**JUPITER AIRFIELD 1300H**

"Eagle one is boarding in gate 5, Xeth. We need to hurry." Jesse fixed her uniform before taking her suitcase with her and charging towards the direction of the gate. "Where were you last night? I was looking for you in the party. You weren't in your room too."

Xeth grinned at the puzzled comrade. 'Hey! I was looking around the ship… You know, in case I miss it. We stayed here for 6 months after all…" She followed behind her friend.

"You're right… My gosh! And in those 6 months, we never got to have a boyfriend! Oh my! Rica will be laughing at us when we get back!" Jesse shook her head in worry. "Hey…we still have the plane ride…" She wiggled her eyebrows at her friend and superior officer. "What do you say we check out the cabin attendants, huh? I bet some of them are hot enough for us, mobile suit pilots…"

Xeth chuckled at the suggestion. "I'm sorry. But I'd rather date a pilot…or someone who knows how to fly, that is…" She joined in.

"So you want the pilot, eh?" Jesse gave off a mischievous look.

"Hey! That was a joke!" Xeth replied laughing.

"Jokes are half-meant… Besides, you should look around more often!" Jesse said, exasperated. "I mean, you never get to appreciate guys, you know… Get your heart caught once in a while will you?"

Xeth stopped laughing at that. _I already did… And it did me no good…_ They both entered the gate and waited for their seat number to be called out.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Jesse looks at her friend. She smiled. "You're tired, huh? I know how hard you worked since the beginning of the training. In fact, I think Commander Joule was impressed."

Xeth smiled ruefully and remembered something. _You've already showed him you love him and he didn't want any of you! Wake up! Stop living around him!_ She faced Jesse with a large smile. "Of course! Hey! You also showed him, huh?!"

Jesse laughed. "Yeah… He is really what Chairman Zala said… Arrogant to the core! Ahahaha!" As their seat numbers were called, they both walked towards the gate and into the plane. "Once we arrived in Orb, it will be home sweet home!"

"You must miss Andrew…" Xeth gave off a knowing smile at her friend.

"OW! You keep that up and I'll really get angry…" Jesse pouted. "Don't bring his name up yet… I'm still going to flirt with the cabin attendants remember?" She winked as they seated themselves.

"Isn't that cheating?" Xeth asked.

"No, no and NO!" Jesse shook her index finger in front of Xeth. "It's what you call scooping."

"Scooping?" Xeth gave off a confused look as she took a newspaper in the back pocket of the seat in front of her.

"Scooping is checking out and nothing more. It is definitely different from cheating." Jesse explained a matter-of-factly. "It's just like looking at a menu or a brochure… Besides, Andrew does that too. It's not fair. So...there. I'm not guilty at all. You don't have to worry. Most couples do that. It actually makes you aware of your competition…therefore, healthy in a relationship." She added.

Xeth was listening but looking outside the window where she can see the ship they lived for 6 months, the Sovereign. _Does Yzak scoop?_ She immediately shook the thought off and concentrated on the paper in hand.

"Aren't you excited to be meeting with your cousin once more?" Jesse asked.

"Cagalli is busy. You know how she is…" Xeth answered smiling. "Even Athrun carries a copy of her schedule with him…or else he'll be obliged to make an appointment."

"They're funny, huh?" Jesse's brows furrowed. "But I do admire them for keeping their relationship intact. Most people connected to politics usually stay away from relationships."

"They're both strong… So it's not a problem for them." Xeth explains. "Anyway, what about your Andrew? Don't you think you must be proud of him? He's the ambassador of Athrun. He's risking a lot having a relationship with you and here you are…scooping." Xeth giggled.

Jesse frowned. "Hey… That's not fair at all…"

To be Continued...

A/N: I know, Yzak is a bit OOC... Oh well...you know how MANIC he is...soooo, please no flames... ^_^ Living in a more peaceful environment tamed him a bit. Thank you for having the time to read this! Comment away! Shall I continue this???


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**In the Midst of Chaos**

**ORB, ATTHA MANSION 2000H**

Xeth entered to be greeted by Andrew Flagone. "Andrew." She reached out to shake the man's hand. "Have you seen Jesse yet?"

"Not yet, Xeth." Andrew answered weakly.

Xeth immediately sensed trouble. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Andrew sighed. "I'm sorry, Xeth. I can't tell you for now. But be assured that I will when the decision is final… You will be the first one to know." He straightened and walked out of the house.

Xeth continued towards the main hall where she saw Athrun Zala, her soon to be cousin-in-law with Mu Laflaga, the now retired commander acting as adviser for the OIT. She immediately saluted. "Xeth Cobalt reporting, sir."

"Don't be too formal, Xeth!" Mu laughed. "Come sit with us… How's space?"

Xeth smiled. She likes Mu a lot. He's the only one who seems to feel happy everyday. "Pretty good."

"Ah, Xeth… Yzak told me you're very good and scored the highest in the training program." Athrun grinned. "You showed them, eh?"

Xeth nodded in reply. It's nice to be back where she could hear compliments and feel accepted once more. "It was as you've said, Athrun. Yza - I mean, Commander Joule is a good tactical officer. I've learned a lot." She scolded herself for nearly calling the commander casually.

"Jesse was praised too. I can't believe you two topped the program." Mu smiled widely as he stood up from his seat. "You should be tired…"

Xeth immediately posed the question. "What's happening?"

"Huh?" Athrun asked innocently.

"Don't play with me, you two… I know something's happening…" Xeth glared at them.

Athrun sighed. _Just like her cousin…_ He thought remembering his fiancé. "We are not sure yet, Xeth."

"Well…just tell me then." Xeth answered. "I won't jump into conclusions…"

**FLAGONE RESIDENCE 2200H**

"WHAT?!" Jesse shouted. "That's impossible!"

"I told you to be quiet, Jesse." Andrew covered his fiancés mouth as he saw some housemaids look their way. "This is not proven yet. But I'm sure we'll have answers tomorrow."

"How can that be?" Jesse looked at the tall man in front of her. "ZAFT can't possibly be responsible for it…"

"We can't do anything, Jesse. The Emirs were shocked at the news. Even if the ZAFT denies the theft, it was recorded. ZAFT forces took several GUNDAMs from Morganrate 7 days ago." He paused. "We all know it's hard to believe since ZAFT has already sworn peace and even placed an embassy here under the management of Athrun… But, it can't be helped." He explained further. "You know how touchy these topics can get. So please…don't tell anyone yet. I'm sure Xeth knows about it now. You know her…" He held the young woman in his arms.

One week later…

**SOVEREIGN **

"Commander?" A soldier asked him. But Yzak continued to stare into nothingness. He does hear the voice of course…but he'd rather not confuse his mind for now. His brains chose something else that what's happening in the present. There have been a lot of distractions but one keeps on appearing almost everyday. Xeth Cobalt. "Leave me. Tell everyone I'll answer their questions tomorrow."

"Of course, commander…" The soldier answered reluctantly.

As soon as the soldier got out of his room, he took his phone and view several pictures. They are pictures taken when Xeth was still on board. He has taken pictures of her without her knowledge. He smiled when he saw a picture of her pointing out something from afar. They were visiting the PLANTS that time. _It was so…peaceful…_ He was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Who is it?! Didn't I tell you to not disturb – "

"What's the matter with you, Yzal?!" A tall blonde man with the same rank as his entered the room.

"Dearka?" Yzak stood up immediately as he closed his phone and placed it on his desk. "Why are you here?!"

"Why AM I HERE?! Orb is about to declare war and you're here sitting in your office…having a nice time?!" Dearka shouted. "Have you gone mad?!"

"WHAT!?" Yzak stood frozen. "When did this happen?!" He immediately buttoned his loosened jacket and went for the door. 'Walk with me to the bridge, Dearka."

"ZAFT soldiers were caught stealing several mobile suits from Morganrate last week. We denied this of course…but they have hard evidence, Yzak." Dearka explained. "If this goes on, we'll be having another war…and this time, it won't be pretty, believe me... I have seen those new prototypes, Yzak. We better put a stop to this."

When they arrived in the bridge, Yzak ordered, "Connect us to the Orb Infiltration Unit immediately!"

**Orb Infiltration Unit 1400H**

"Commander Raize, there is a message from the ZAFT ship, Sovereign. Shall I put it on screen?" A soldier informed.

"Who is it from?" Eric looked at the soldier.

"Commander Yzak Joule, sir."

Eric Raize faced the large monitor and nodded.

"Commander Raize… I am contacting you now since there has been no order prohibiting this yet. Can I speak with Chairman Zala?" Yzak asked.

"Chairman Zala is not present. I am the only commanding officer in charge of the bridge and an officer from the mobile suit OIT unit." Eric answered. "What do you want, Commander Joule?"

"I do not see why I should explain. How dare you blame us of stealing your mobile suits?!" Yzak lost control of his rage. He could hear Dearka's warning from behind him. "We have accepted your request to train soldiers and to give them special coordination skills and this happens? Just what are you Naturals playing on?"

Xeth entered the bridge and immediately saw Commander Raize speaking with Commander Joule.

Eric took notice of the new comer. He turned and motioned for her to come close. "We are not playing anything, Commander Joule."

At the mention of the name, Xeth looked at the monitor to see a very enraged Yzak.

Yzak was surprised to see Xeth's face on the monitor. He immediately lost the fury. He stared at the screen for several seconds until he saw Commander Raize looking at him. He clenched his fists.

"Major Xeth is one of the delegates we sent to you to train. I believe you know each other?" Commander Raize asked. "Her team found the theft. She's in charge of the Guard Units placed in Morganrate. As you can see, Major Xeth's men can't be wrong. You have seen her skills."

Yzak gritted his teeth. _Of course, you bastard! It's her team?_ He looks worriedly at Xeth and then back at Raize. "It doesn't mean that if the Major is a good soldier, her subordinate are the same… Besides, no one is perfect. Have you checked the data again? There might be something amiss." He saw the hurt in Xeth's eyes but he didn't flinch. "I expect to talk with Chairman Zala the next time. I will not talk with anyone else. Please inform him of this." Yzak cut off the communication.

"Bastard!" Eric shouted. He turned to the woman beside her. "Is he that arrogant up close?"

Xeth is still at boiling point at how Yzak insulted her tactics. "What you see is what you get… That's what they say… But in Commander Joule's case, it more than what you see…sir." She snorted in disgust.

Eric laughed and places a hand on the woman shoulder. "Come on; let me treat you to lunch. This might be the last lunch outside since the war is about to begin…"

"Who say's a war is about to begin, sir?" Xeth looked curiously at the commander.

Eric laughed even louder. "Major…don't tell me you're blind? Everything is in chaos right now… Even the ZAFT forces are in chaos… They are beginning to point fingers. It won't be long until the government declares war…" He paused and looked at Xeth carefully. "Or are you unaware that except for the Tempo and Pulse, the three GUNDAMS; Rage, Venom and Storm were some of the mobile suits stolen?"

They both entered the nearby restraurant. Xeth feeling a bit embarrassed that she is going out with the commander looks about for people she know. And of all the people to be there…

"Xeth!"

She turned to see who it is and was surprised to see Mu Laflaga grinning. _I know that smile…oh noh…_ "Mu… I never thought I'd find you here…" She laughed nervously.

"Former Commander La Flaga…" Eric reached out to shake hands with the older man. "It's nice to see you here, sir."

"Commander Raine…well, well… Xeth never cease to amaze me…" Mu winked at the young girl. "Well…I have to leave the both of you…as I see that I am intruding…" He passed by Xeth and whispered, "Nice catch…" He winked and left.

Xeth reddened. Commander Eric Raine never did make his intentions clear to her. She noticed his actions changed a year ago. Eric seems to be nicer and more consid

erate than when she was just a junior officer.

"So you know Commander LaFlaga…" Eric smiled as he offered a seat for Xeth. "Here…"

Xeth nodded as she seated herself. "A family friend…"

"I see. He must be a very good friend of Mr. Yamato?" Eric asked as he browsed through the menu.

"Yes." Xeth answered. She looks about to make sure no ones around. It's not that she's embarrassed or anything…it's just that she doesn't really feel comfortable with a superior officer as a date. _Yzak was different…_ She thought to herself. She leisurely stared at the glass of water in front of her.

"Hey…is there something wrong? You seem to be a little off since you got back from space." Eric cocked his head to the sides as he asked the question. They have finished ordering.

Xeth blinked at the question. _What? He's observing me now?_ She looks closely at the commander. _He isn't bad looking… I mean, a lot of girls go for him… Not a lot… A girl must be stupid to turn him down!_ She shook her head. "Jetlag or something, I guess…"

Eric smiled as he looks at the girl. "You heard what Commander Joule said, right? I'm sorry about that…but the team you trained are the ones who saw the incident. I know it's unbelievable. But who are you going to trust? Your team or the ZAFT soldiers?" He paused as he sipped his wine. "It's good that they weren't able to take the Pulse and the Tempo with them. It will be the send of us if they took your machine."

Xeth nods. She knows that the most important and lethal weapon Morganrate created is the Pulse – her machine. It has the same fire power as of the Aegis GUNDAM that the legendary Athrun Zala used to maneuver. But its special ability is that it could terminate nuclear power for about a mile rendering any GUNDAM present, immobile.

"Mark my words, Xeth. War will be upon us in no time…" Eric added as their orders arrived.

**MORGANRATE HANGAR 1800H**

Xeth walked towards the hangar and found her friend sitting in front of the two GUNDAMs. "Jesse!"

Jesse immediately stood up. "We're the only ones left, Xeth. These two…are the only high-powered GUNDAMs left here. Of course…unless Athrun and the others are willing to power theirs…" Jesse sighed and walked towards her GUNDAM, the Tempo. "I need to readjust the settings… I mean, there's bound to be chaos now…" She rode on the lifter and saw her friend do the same. "Got the same idea, huh?"

"Yeah…" Xeth smiled. "Let's just put it this way… Now, we can't complain and go guilty about not having to do anything but reports…" She got off her lifter and entered the Pulse's cockpit.

"I agree… Totally!" Jesse shouted the answer from her own cockpit.

"HEY! LITTLE MISSUS! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE DINNER! WILL YOU TWO BE OKAY THERE?" The chief mechanic shouted.

"Don't worry, Mr. T! We got this one!" Jesse shouted back. "We'll be here a bit though…"

"NO PROBLEM! JUST LEAVE A NOTE IF YOU WANT ANYTHING CHANGED! We're leaving now…"

Xeth watched as all the mechanics left them alone. Then, silence came. Only the clicking sound of the keyboards in their cockpits can be heard. _Urgh… _She can't help but feel guilty. "Hey Jesse?"

"Yeah?" Jesse replied as she kept on typing something.

"I got to tell you something…" She said in a softer tone.

"WHAT?!" Jesse asked back. "Can't hear you! Don't you realize we're in our cockpits? Shout it out!"

Xeth snorted and poked her head out of her cockpit. "OKAY! NOW LISTEN!" She saw Jesse's head poke out from the Tempo's cockpit. "I…well…" She looks around.

"This has got to be important. You look like you're hiding something. Murdered anyone lately?" Jesse asked jokingly. "Coz you look like you did."

"No…" Xeth scratched her head and said in a low tone, "Worst… My virginity's gone."

"What was that?" Jesse strained her ears to hear.

"I said… My virginity's gone." Xeth answered in a louder tone.

"What?" Jesse asked again.

Xeth got irritated and shouted, "I said, I'm not a virgin anymore! Got that?!"

Jesse was shocked. She stared at her friend for a whole minute and made a snorting sound.

"What? Can you please say something? I feel like a total fool right now…" Xeth stared back. Then she heard Jesse laugh. "Now what's so funny?"

"Oh My Gosh! You lost it?! Really?!" Jesse asked in total excitement. "Wait! With who?!"

Xeth reddened at the question. "I…"

"Don't tell me you didn't know!" Jesse said in utter shock.

"IDIOT! Of course I know!" Xeth shouted back. "It's…well…it's Commander- "

"NO WAY! Not Commander Raize!" Jesse shouted.

"NO!" Xeth retorted. "Stop filling in the blanks!"

"Oh my god! Commander Joule…" Jesse now looks like she saw a ghost. Suddenly, all that happened the last night they were aboard the Sovereign added up. "You two were…"

Xeth nodded silently. "We were dating for five months… Then when I found out it was his birthday, I decided to go with it…you know…" She wanted to cry.

"But…" Jesse got confused. "He let you go? Did you two break up after that night?! Oh no… That is just way too cold…" Jesse saw her friend's reaction. Her confused look turned to anger. "That BASTARD!"

"It wasn't his fault…" Xeth sighed.

"Goddamn it's not!" Jesse stood up. "What an arrogant bastard! You gave him your first time and he treats you like that?! He lets you go without anything at all?! Screw him!"

Xeth laughed bitterly. "I already did, silly!" She feels a lot better now that her best friend knows about the incident. Now, she could go on. "Don't worry… I'm okay now. At least, I learned a lesson… To hell with him!" Xeth stood up too.

Jesse smiled. "I'm glad you're alright, girl…" She then wore her mischievous face. "Tell me… Is he good?"

"Good in what?" Xeth asked, confused.

"Sex, stupid!" Jesse rolled her eyes.

Xeth blushed.

Jesse shook her head slowly. "That good, huh? Wow…wish I could have spied on your first time…" She sighed. "Like what did he do? Give you multiple orgasms?"

Xeth blushed even more.

Jesse closed her eyes. "I don't even want to ask about positions…let's just stay with the basic news. With that, let's go back to working." She entered her cockpit.

Xeth thank God that it was over – the interrogation. She's glad that it was over. _Now I could start anew. There will be no stopping me… The past is the past…_ She went back to working.

Jesse poked out her cockpit. "Really though… Is he that good? Coz it's unfair! How can one person have everything?!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WARNING! Here comes the LEMON. Please be kind to me... It's one of my firsts. Hope you guys like it...the story, not the lemon...MWAHAHAH! Okay, please R&R so that I'll know if I'll continue this one! Ciao! Here goes...

**Chapter Three**

**SEPARATION**

**JUPITER AIRFIELD**

"You are risking a lot here, Yzak." Dearka reasoned as they entered the airport. "Remember, the Orb military is strict about soldiers nowadays since the news broke."

"I know that, Dearka." Yzak answered, annoyed. "For the hundredth time, just drop this argument because you know and I know that I am not listening to you." He paused. "Tell anyone who asks that I am visiting my mother. That will shut them up." He sighed and left.

When he entered the gate, he looked about. Hundreds of Naturals were lining up for inspection. He, traveling in his other identity as Miguel Whelm has a pass as a military adviser and will be seated in a private compartment in the jet where no one will be able to disturb him. In minutes, they were called to board the jet. He immediately boarded and seated himself comfortably. He decided to sleep.

_They both entered his room. He was roughly kissing her – sucking the life out of her. His left hand locked the door as his right supported her limp body – clutching her close to him as they continued kissing. In a heartbeat, he has taken off her jacket. He led them to his bed where he slowly laid her down. His hands were everywhere. He took off her pants and laid her in the center of the bed. He took off his jacket hurriedly and looked at her flushed face lovingly. He trailed soft kisses on her slender neck then – licking and nipping once in a while. He groaned as his chest connected with her full round breasts. "Xeth…" He whispered. He was thinking of doing this to her from the moment he met her 6 months ago. And those where hard days for him… As a commander, it is forbidden. Slowly, he unhooked her bra and gazed at her blushing face. He kissed her once again and feels her return the passion. Her moaning is driving him mad. He leisurely massaged the two perfect orbs and heard her moan even louder. "Yzak…" She called out breathlessly. Her hands were clasped around his neck and tangling in his silver tresses. He slowly moved his head down to her breasts and took one nipple into his hot mouth, sucking ever so slowly and biting once in a while. "Y-zak…ah…" She hissed his name. As his right hand supported the small of her back, his left hand slowly glided down her body and clutched her firm bottom. He was surprised to know that she wears a thong…that nearly drove him mad. His hands slowly went to the place he so wanted to touch. She was so wet for him…that it tested his control. He kissed her in utter passion as he gently took off her laced thong and touched her intimately. "Yzak…" She called out but it was more of a cry of pleasure as she felt him insert a finger. He observed her, hovering just inches above her. The look on her face made him want to drive into her full force…but then again he doesn't want to pleasure himself alone. "Xeth? Oh God..." He asked softly, his breath on her lips. She opened her passion-fogged emerald eyes and looked at him. He suddenly felt hot – too hot he lost all sanity. He immediately pried her legs apart and stroked them gently. He entered her sharply but stopped when he realized she cried his name. "Xeth? Are you okay?" He asked, a bit worried. He felt her hand on his face. "It's nothing…uh…" She moaned as he began pushing. He felt so good. He doesn't know why. "Xeth…Xeth…" He chanted in breathless anticipation. _

Yzak woke up immediately. He noticed he's been sweating a lot. _Not that dream again…_ He muttered to himself. He looked out of the window to see the Orb Airfield. He has arrived.

**ATTHA MANSION 1530H**

Athrun entered the house and saw the butler coming up to him. "Yes, Walter? What is it? I could see that you're anxious…" He smiled as he took his coat off.

"Sir…there is someone from…" He walked closer and whispered, "Zaft… Here to see you…" He took Athrun's jacket and bowed low. "He's in the lounge, sir."

Athrun became confused for a while then nods, "Thank you, Walter. Has Cagalli left any messages so far?"

"None, sir." Walter answered. "She's having a meeting with the Emirs…still. You know how they are sir…"

"That's all, Walter." Athrun hurried towards the lounge leaving the old man. _Who could be…_ When he entered, the first thing he saw is silver. "Yzak?!"

Yzak turned and stared at his former comrade. "Athrun." The name sounded bizarre in his tongue.

He motioned for Yzak to sit down. "What are you doing here?" Athrun asked as he sat opposite to his friend.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too…" Yzak replied sarcastically. "Look, Athrun. I'm here to settle this little misunderstanding. The men I've seen in the video tape you sent Zaft are not my men or any Zaft soldier."

"Wait a minute, Yzak. I think I'm not the one you should be talking with and just because you talked to me… Don't expect things to change. You know how crucial the subject of peace is to the people. And with it in the line, we have to tread carefully…" Athrun explained. "I know how you feel and I believe you. The question is, who did it…"

Yzak sighed and went silent for a moment. "Zaft has no idea. I'm here to ask if you have…"

"Obviously…I don't." Athrun sighed. "Cagalli has been pulling the strings to stop the war but it's going to be hard keeping it that way…" Athrun leaned closer. "Look. I know you didn't do it but we don't have a choice in this. I can't testify against a recorded theft…you know that. I have been finding ways to try and turn the table but…I can't see any way out, Yzak."

"Are you saying that we should just let it be then?" Yzak scowled.

"No." Athrun grunted. "For the moment, we can't do anything. But I'm sure we'll find out something…somehow. It's too early in the game to catch the mouse. We have to wait a while longer for him to show up."

Yzak smiled. "I'm glad to hear that you have a plan. I was worried your little princess is letting things slip…"

"Cagalli is experienced in the politics, Yzak. She has learned through the years…and it's in her blood." Athrun said proudly. "Of course, she made some hard mistakes in the past but…I'm confident about her knowledge now…"

"I guess so…but she's still a Natural, Athrun." Yzak answered blatantly.

"Athrun?!"

The voice took Yzak's attention. _It sounds familiar…_

Athrun stood up. "Wait here, Yzak. I have to talk with someone…" Then, Athrun stopped. "Hey…on second thought… You both know each other anyway…" He called out to the person looking for him, "Over here!"

"Chairman Zala…" Eric entered the lounge with Xeth in his arms. "Xeth got a little accident with the –" He stopped as soon as he saw the Zaft Commander. "What a surprise… Commander Joule…"

Yzak stood up. His blood boiled as he saw Xeth…'his' Xeth' in the arms of Commander Raize. He stood and gave a quick nod to acknowledge the presence of the other.

Xeth slowly got herself down from the commander's arms. "Thank you, sir. Um… Athrun…I got into a little accident." She explained.

"She fell from her cockpit, chairman." Eric answered, smiling and laughing a bit.

Xeth blushed and looked away from the men, especially away from Yzak. "I was careless. Commander Raize helped me get home as you can see…"

"Thank you, Eric." Athrun grinned. He slowly supported Xeth in his arms.

"I better go, chairman. I have lots of things to attend to. Please do take care, Xeth." Eric bowed and left immediately.

Athrun chuckled as he heard the girl curse. "You don't have to be ashamed at all. Things happen…" He helped her sit on the couch opposite the Zaft commander. "I do believe you two have met, of course! Ahaha! Well, Xeth… Yzak decided to visit…"

Yzak breathed in and said in his most business-like tone, "I've heard it was your men on guard that night, Major Cobalt… Is this true?"

Xeth's insides immediately convulsed. "Yes, sir."

"But you weren't present… You just trained them?" Yzak asked once again.

"Yes, sir." Xeth answered yet again.

Athrun stared at the two soldiers who seemed to be in a lot of tension. "Yzak…you don't have to be too formal to Xeth… She's Cagalli's cousin… We're like family." Athrun wanted to laugh but stopped when he saw Yzak's distressed face.

_Great…they're family…_ Yzak said to himself.

That night, Xeth felt a little thirsty. As she was about to go down the stairs, she saw a figure standing in the hallways. She immediately knew who it is. The moonlight played with his silver tresses. _Yzak..._ She looked away and was about to step down when two hands helped her. She looked up and saw his sad face. "Yzak…"

"Yes, major?" Yzak asked. "I see you need help walking down…"

Xeth cursed inside. _He's angry at what he saw this afternoon? Oh hell! Who does he think he is?! What am I, your possession?!_ She stood still, refusing to step down with him. "Why are you here?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Cobalt." Yzak answered coldly.

"I don't need your help, commander. I can go downstairs just fine." She slowly stepped down as she clutched the banister.

"Oh yes… I forgot. Only Commander Raize can help you now, huh?" Yzak asked bitterly.

Xeth glared back. "There is nothing going on with me and Commander Raize…commander. And if there is, it's none of your business." She hissed.

Yzak clenched his fists. He so wanted to hug her and tell her he loves her but with what she said, he'd rather push her down the stairs. "I see… So there is something going on…" Yzak muttered.

Xeth continued walking down slowly. "Think what you like, commander." She replied as she took the last step.

Yzak walked down and took her by the arm immediately. He can't stand it any longer. "What do you want me to do? You know I'm angry…" He said in an almost desperate tone – so unlike who he is. "You think I'd just let that pass?! He was holding you, touching you!" He shouted.

Xeth looked about immediately. "Are you mad? Stop shouting." She shushed. "People are sleeping."

Yzak gritted his teeth in anger and looked away as if he doesn't know what to do with his controlled anger. He looks back at her. "Is this because of my answer to your question that day?"

Xeth, despite the fast beating of her heart at how desperate Yzak looked, wanted to laugh. She contained it. "No." She answered with a straight face. She could see it now. Yzak is actually desperate. _This is…new…_ She sighed. "Look… What we had, was great. But…"

At her words, Yzak's face fell. "But what?"

"But… Like what you've said before, commander…" Xeth looked up. "It was all just a fling… I'm a Natural…you're a Coordinator. I saw that now… And with this war that's about to start, I think it's inevitable."

Yzak angrily shook her arm. "Athrun and the others are trying to stop it and you're telling me it's inevitable?! Who the heck told you that?!"

Xeth smiled. Somehow, she feels a lot stronger. "Even Athrun knows that they have to start the war to know who's responsible for it… You can't catch a mouse when it's hiding, commander. You told me that yourself." She shook herself free from his grasp. "Besides, it's my men in the line. I think I trust them more that I trust someone…no offense." She walked off towards the kitchen.

Yzak walked briskly towards her. He immediately hugged her from the back. "Xeth…please don't…do this…" It was like a drug to him – her scent. He breathed in deeply. _Tell her you love her, idiot!_ Something scolded him inside.

Xeth's eyes watered. _Don't get into this again, idiot. Sweet nothings…don't fall for it!_ She herself breathed in sharply and said, "Yzak…we're over, remember? It was wonderful and I enjoyed it. There's going to be a war. Weren't you the one who taught me to not let your feelings stand when there's war?" She was about to say something else when the lights turned on. She looked about and found Cagalli staring at them from the kitchen door.

"Woow…am I disturbing –" Cagalli looked away. _This has got to be a dream… Yzak hugging a girl?! Impossible! And my cousin! Double Impossible!_ She turned off the lights and walked away towards her room where Athrun woke up.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked in the darkness.

Cagalli immediately joined him in bed. "It's me…" They stayed silent for a while as Athrun held her to him. "Um…Athrun?"

"Hmm?" Athrun asked sleepily.

"I have a question…" Cagalli started, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Hmm?" Athrun sighed tiredly. "Go ahead…" He mumbled.

Cagalli looked at her fiancé. "What will you do if you find out Yzak hugging a girl?"

Athrun chuckled. "Yeah right! I'd bet my life on it! He'd never do that." He kissed Cagalli's forehead.

"Well… You shouldn't." Cagalli answered. "Coz I found him hugging my cousin downstairs."

Athrun immediately sat up. "No way!"

Cagalli could only nod in answer.

**Next day**

Xeth woke up early and went to Morganrate with her friend Jesse. They were called to test flight the newly readjusted sequence of their mobile suits. Xeth and Jesse took flight and maneuvered the machines easily. They both looked down from where they are and they saw the whole of Orb.

"Beautiful, huh?" Jesse asked in a mesmerized tone.

"Yeah…" Xeth sighed. "Pretty soon…it'll all burn… You know, with the war that's about to start…"

"You shouldn't be too pessimistic, Xeth." Jesse grinned. "I heard loverboy is in your family mansion…"

"Loverboy is no longer…loverboy." Xeth shouted from her mobile suit. "And shut up! Jesse, our cockpit sessions are recorded… Don't start with me." Xeth snorted as she directed her mobile suit's sword at the Tempo.

"Cool down…" Jesse laughed. "I didn't say a name…" She paused and looked back at Orb. "You know…I wonder what will happen now that Zaft is denying everything…"

"Yeah... I bet Cagalli is now having a hard time talking the old gulls…" Xeth sniggered. "Got to hand it to her…she's one tough cousin…" She looked about and saw Zaft jets landing on the airfield below. "Pulse to tower 1… Do you copy?"

"Go ahead, Pulse." The radio replied.

"May I ask what the status down there is? A Zaft jet just landed." Xeth asked.

"It's the Ambassador's jet, ma'am. Chairman Joule's private jet. They're here to talk with Chairman Zala." The tower responded.

"Woow…" Jesse smiled.

"Do we have any orders from Commander Raize so far, tower?" Xeth asked, a bit worried. She saw several Zaku's walking out of the large jet.

"None, major. You are free to land as you please."

Xeth looked at the Tempo beside her. "Let's land, Jesse. I need a bath…"

Hours later, a message was delivered to both of the pilots about a dinner they should attend. Jesse decided to go with Xeth in picking up a formal attire for the night. The dinner is to celebrate that the Zaft found the three mobile suits that were stolen. This proved it they don't have anything to do with it. The night became even more joyous when the famous celebrity, Elisa Maxwell.

Xeth sat with Jesse and Andrew. She was introduced to several Zaft mobile suit pilots who gave her lots of their attention. But Xeth's eyes weren't with any of them. She stared at the 'happy' couple, Yzak Joule and Elisa Maxwell. Their engagement was announced earlier in the party. She saw Yzak staring at her more than a couple of times. She knew then that he's marrying for convenience. But it didn't help. Once again, she saw Yzak staring at her. She gritted her teeth, stood up and walked out of the party. Cagalli has been asking her about her respond to a 2-year volunteer work with the lunar base refugees. _Guess I know what the answer to that question is…_

_To Be Conitnued..._

_I hope you guys liked that one...I hope. R&R please...if you have time. ^_^ Ciao!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Time**

**Lunar airfield**

Commander Yzak Joule patiently waited for his delayed jet. He's been in the waiting area for 2 hours now, have seen several people went on in their flight and is starting to get irritated. He stood up immediately to walk towards the information area when someone bumped on hi his leg. He looks down to find a young boy looking up at him with his large green eyes and straight black hair tied to the back.

"Sorry, sir…" The young boy smiled shyly. "But are you a Zaft mobile suit pilot, sir?"

Yzak raised an eyebrow and then smiled at the curiosity and the guts that the young boy showed. He kneeled down and nods. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Wow! I would like to be a Zaft or an Orb mobile suit pilot!" The young boy grinned happily.

Yzak is bothered at the familiar looks of the young boy. "Are you all alone?" Yzak asked as the boy kept on staring at him admiringly.

"Yes, yes. Mama said I'm a big boy...so I don't have to travel with someone." The little boy answered happily. He took his large ID and showed the man. "See? See? This is called an Identification Card. The pretty girl gave it to me..." He looks about. "I'm confused... There are a lot of pretty girls looking the same in the airfield... Same clothes…same hair…" He looks back at Yzak.

Yzak observed the ID and saw the name: **ZALA, SHAWN ATTHA; 3 yrs old; Orb Citizen**. He looks up. "Shawn Zala? You're Athrun's son?"

Shawn grins and nods. "Boy, mister! You're the only one who called papa by his first name... You should know him a lot... No one calls him Athrun around here." He swings his little black bag side to side as he continues to look at the Zaft soldier.

Yzak grins back. He kind of likes the boy but for some reason, he reminds him not of Athrun or Cagalli at all. "I know your father..."

"I thought so! You know...people kept on calling papa, chairman... Is papa's complete name Chairman Athrun Zala? Chairman sounds weird..." Shawn's little brows furrowed in cute confusion as he placed his index finger on his mouth.

"Flight FE-154 heading for Orb is Boarding... Please step up to the gate. We apologize for the delay and thank you for bearing with us."

"WAH! That's my flight!" Little Shawn jumps up, his long raven hair flowing behind him. "My flight! I'll be home in hours! I will see papa and mama and auntie and uncle!" He hurried towards the gate.

Yzak also took his suitcase and headed for the gate.

Shawn looked back and saw the Zaft pilot. "WaH! We're in the same flight! Yehey!" He took Yzak's hand and pulled him towards the gate. "I won't be bored. I'm with a Zaft soldier!" He beamed as they passed by a flight attendant.

As they seated themselves in their seats, Yzak sighed. He doesn't really want to spend a peaceful flight with a loud boy beside him.

"You know? Uncle Andrew told me the Zaft military Infiltration Unit is one of the best...in fact, they're in the top 3." Shawn beamed. "I can see you're one of them... Your suitcase indicates it..." He pointed out.

Yzak was impressed. He is not that knowledgeable about kids but this young one intrigues him. "Would you mind answering why you are in the lunar base?"

"Oh! My auntie is a great GUNDAM pilot, you know. Also! She's a part of the Orb Infiltration Unit. Cool, huh?" Shawn answered excitedly. "I was visiting her but she's on her way to a mission. We'll be meeting as soon as I arrive."

Yzak's heart jumped at the possibility. _Could he be referring to Xeth?_ He coughed a bit. "Is that so? Who is this GUNDAM pilot auntie of yours then? Maybe I know her..."

"Major Xeth Cobalt." Shawn took out a small book from his bag and showed a certain page to the man beside him.

Yzak looked at the picture in the book. There is a woman carrying a younger version of the boy beside her. _She cut off her hair..._ The hair he loves to touch and smooth once upon a time. He also noticed the resemblance of the boy's features to Xeth. _Shawn couldn't be Athrun's son...or Cagalli's..._ He stared for a long time until the boy took his attention.

"Hey mister... You didn't tell me your name." Shawn took the book and waited for an answer.

"Well...um...I'm Commander Yzak Joule of the Zaft Ship, Sovereign." Yzak answered discreetly.

"WOW!" Shawn immediately sat up. "It's an honor to meet you, sir!" He shouted in all delight. "My auntie told me so much of your adventures and stories of the war of Junius 7... And how you rescued her and saved her life. You're a hero!"

_He means...Xeth? Why would Xeth tell a child about...me?_ Yzak smiled at the overly active boy and at the thought that Xeth still thinks of him. "Well, that's flattering..." Yzak chuckled. For the rest of the flight, he wasn't able to sleep at all. Shawn seems to be one of those kids who can go through a 2-hour trip without sleeping – totally over active. He admires that in a young boy – it reminds him of his childhood and how impatient he was. _Maybe this is how a child is…_ He thought. In his two years of marriage it seems impossible for his wife to bear a child. He blamed himself for that too. He looks at the young boy who is still talking.

"When I first saw the GUNDAM, I was like…WOW! And then, Wooow…it's big, papa… It's big! Auntie Jesse went down and gave me a miniature version of Tempo. And then auntie went down. I love Auntie Xeth… She's so cool… She's always there even when papa and mama are busy… She's like an angel… Everytime I cry, she's there…"

Yzak wanted to laugh. _An angel, huh? Yeah…she was my angel…_ He thought sadly. He never got to think about Xeth by the time he got married. It was all political. He tried to find a way to talk with her but he found out then that she left for the Refugee Camp of the moon colony. _What we had should never have ended…_ He looked at the child once again. _Shawn's hers… There is no mistake about it. Those green eyes are proof of that. That means some idiot left her…_

"WAAAH! We're here, we're here!"

The shout took his attention. Shawn scampered towards the window beside him. "I wanna see," he said to him. Yzak took him by the armpits and placed him on his lap. "Here you go." He smiled. As they both looked at the Orb Airfield, a nice feeling rushed to him. _This must be how a father feels…_ He thought to himself as Shawn kept on pointing at the landmarks and explaining them to him.

Cagalli closed her phone as she saw Shawn running towards her. But then, when the boy is closer, she saw that he's holding onto someone's hand. Cagalli looks up and her eyes grew. _Yzak Joule?!_ She looked about for someone else.

"Mama!" Shawn dragged the Zaft pilot with him.

Cagalli, hugged by the young boy, forced a laugh. She bends down and kissed Shawn. "How's your flight?"

"GREAT! I met this man! He's Commander Yzak Joule of the Zaft Army!" Shawn shouted excitedly.

Cagalli then stood up and looked at Yzak. "Yzak." She reached out to shake his hand. "It's been a while…" She could see that Yzak knows Shawn's not hers.

Yzak nods and smiled. "Fine, Mrs. Zala…" He answered but was surprised when someone patted his back. "Athrun!"

"Yzak! I never thought you'd be here! Haha! What a reunion." Athrun said with a big smile. "So? How's married life?"

_Pretty bad…_ Yzak wanted to say. "Great…I guess…" He fixed himself. "I took the flight with your son."

Athrun took Shawn in his arms. "Heh! Did he annoy you, Yzak?"

"I didn't, papa!" Shawn pouted but was smiling again. "He listened to everything I said!"

Athrun laughed at this. "Really!? Well, he's your Uncle Yzak after all…"

"Put me down, papa! Put me down!" Shawn shouted as he saw something from afar. Athrun let him go. He went running towards another gate. "Auntie! Auntie! It's me!"

Xeth smiled at the sight of her son. "No way! Is it you?" She asked jokingly as she kneels down in front of the boy.

"Yes, yes! It's me!" Shawn answered with all the excitement.

"But my little Shawn is this high…" Xeth indicated a shorter height. "You can't be my little Shawn…"

"But it's me! I grew up! I'm taller! I'm Shawn…your little Shawn!" Shawn laughed as he hugs his most loved auntie. "It's me, it's me!"

Xeth carried the boy with her and walked towards Athrun and Cagalli who seem to be talking with someone. As she came closer, her eyes saw silver. _Oh no…_ She stopped as the man her cousin is talking to turned to face her.

Yzak wanted to smile but at that moment when their eyes met, he didn't know what to do. He just stared at her. Slowly, his eyes traveled to Shawn. _There is no mistake that Shawn's hers…_ He suddenly felt a pang of pain in his heart. _That should have been mine…_ He said to himself as he stared at them. A woman he loves and a son to carry on his name.

Athrun sensed the tension. "Well then…" He turned to Xeth. "How are the moon colonies so far, Xeth?"

Xeth was taken away from the memories she was reminiscing. "Oh! Well… I have the reports here…" She motioned towards her suitcase. "So far, everything's going smoothly." She forced a smile.

"Great!" Athrun then turned towards Yzak. "Where are you staying?"

"Well…the 56th Division requested for training… So I am expecting them to be here any minute now." Yzak answered.

"I never thought you're the one they chose!" Athrun laughed. "Those wisecracks are lousy in every way… Expect a lot of shouting and disciplining, Yzak… I've been there…" A soldier walked towards him and informed him that their car is waiting outside. Athrun looks at his family and then at Yzak. "I will try talking to Commander Jyren if he could let you stay with us in the mansion… Unless you'd rather be in the hotel, of course…"

Yzak smiled. "We'll see, Athrun. First, I have to check the division. I might need extra help judging at how you described them… But let's play it by ear." He waved. Athrun went on followed by Cagalli. Xeth passed by him carrying Shawn in her arms. "It's nice to see you again, Xeth…" He said in a hushed tone. Xeth didn't even look at him.

"Bye, bye…commander!" Shawn gave him a salute. "See you around! Let's play when we meet again! I'll teach you how to play AUTORACE 4! It'll be fun! Bye, bye!"

Yzak waved at the boy. He sighed. _Xeth…_

_**To be Continued...**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Reunited**

**ATTHA MANSION 1500H**

Cagalli stared at her cousin as they sat across each other in the inner gardens. Jesse Arden yawns at them and looked towards the blooming flowers. Cagalli shook her head at the present problem. Taking her cup of coffee she sighed. "What's your plan now? He knows Shawn's not my son."

"I don't know…" Xeth stared at her cup of coffee.

"He doesn't know about it, Xeth… Everything will be okay." Jesse offered a smile. "Besides, there's Jared to keep him away from you."

"That's what I'm worried about…" Cagalli placed her cup down and looked seriously at the girls. "Yzak Joule is still in love with you. That one's obvious. We all know he married for convenience – following his mother's steps to political power."

"And that's the reason why he's not worthy of Xeth at all." Jesse spat. "He's too ambitious!"

Cagalli snorted. "Hear the ever supporting friend! Hail, Jesse!" She laughed. "It seems that Shawn in oblivious to this too…poor thing. I mean, he's my son now but I still consider you his mother, Xeth. How are you feeling?"

Xeth smirked. "I'm fine. It's not like I've thought about him in the 4 years that we've separated…"

"Hah! Yeah right!" Jesse laughed out nearly choking her coffee.

"I have forgotten about him until yesterday, you know…" Xeth retorted. "Besides, with Shawn near me, I don't need anything else…"

"True, true…" Jesse nodded in agreement. "He's such a charmer…" She giggled. "Can't wait to have one of mine…"

"Don't go following Xeth…" Cagalli joked.

"Yeah… But you're pretty lucky huh…" Xeth smiled. "Your first time didn't get you pregnant… While mine… Sheesh! Bad luck follows me everywhere!" She laughed at herself. "God! It's good to talk with you guys again…"

"Same here." Jesse answered. "So? Come on…tell us what you're planning. You can't just avoid Mr. Silver for the rest of your life…"

"What do I have to plan? It's simple." Xeth answered as she took a sip. "Life goes on. I have a son; he's married to some celebrity… There's nothing to plan there…"

Cagalli leaned in closer. "You're not going to tell him?"

"HELL NO!" Xeth shouted.

Jesse laughed aloud. "Revenge is sweet! Come to think of it… He has a son with you…he didn't even know it. And it's no secret that his wife can't bear any children…"

"Jesse!" Cagalli warned. "Don't be so harsh…"

"Hey…it's a fact. You know what I heard?" Jesse leaned in closer too. "Elisa really devised it so that she can't bear any child – the media said she's afraid of growing fat…" She whispered. "Poor commander…" Jesse snorted in laughter.

Xeth suddenly feels a bit sorry for Yzak. _It must be hard on him…_ She thought. Yzak used to tell her how he would love to try out being a good father. He used to tell her that he'd like to be a good father since he never got to experience his father's love – the late Commander Joule died at a young age. _Is it fair to separate Shawn?_ She asked herself.

**ORB AIRFIELD**

The 56th Division is giving him a hard time…and he is giving them a hell of a time being punished. He is wearing ordinary white Zaft Training T-shirt and fatigue pants for the hard training. He took his cap and headed for the car waiting for him at the gate. It's been a week since he last saw Xeth and yet he can't take her off his mind. _Never could…_ He thought as he got out of the gate. He saw Athrun getting out of the car. "Hey!" He greeted.

"Told you they'd give you a hard time…" Athrun smirked. "The family's having a picnic by the beach. Come on."

Yzak thought about the invitation carefully. It's a chance to see Xeth again. _And her son…_ The thought infuriates him. But this picnic could give him information about the 4 years of absence. _And I could identify the bastard who did it to her too…_ He hissed inside of him. "Sure, Athrun." He entered the car with Athrun. "You sure they won't mind?"

"Nah…" Athrun said, starting the car. "Cagalli knows…"

As they drove towards the beach, Yzak started asking questions. "Athrun…"

"Yep?"

"Would you mind if I ask you who Shawn really is?" Yzak asked.

Athrun took his time before answering. "Cagalli and I adopted him." He paused. "You know he's Xeth's. I don't have to tell you that."

Yzak stayed silent then.

"You want to ask who the father is?" Athrun brought up the topic.

Yzak immediately turned to face him.

"We don't know. Xeth, after serving in the moon colony for two years brought him back to earth." Athrun explained. "We tried asking who the father is but Xeth said she doesn't know. She said something about being drunk and having to chat with a soldier. She asked us to adopt Shawn. Cagalli and I are not yet planning on having a baby but…well, who can resist Shawn?" Athrun chuckled. "Even Yzak Joule can't resist him…"

"Careless…" Yzak said in a whisper. He also made a mental note to check all the soldiers that were designated in the lunar base colony when he has time.

"What?" Athrun looked at him.

"She's careless…" Yzak answered. "She shouldn't have entered a bar without escorts…"

Athrun shrugged. "Well… Things happen… We can't really turn back time…" He parked the car near the beach. From afar, he could see the white tents put up for the picnic. "There they are…" He took a couple of wine bottles in the trunk and locked the car. "Help me with these, will you?" He handed Yzak three bottles as he carried four. "Come on."

Yzak followed Athrun. As he trudged along the beach, his heart pounded hard once again. He could see her from afar playing with little Shawn. He doesn't know why it hurts him to see them so happy. _Maybe I'm just jealous…that her life didn't turn out that bad even when Shawn's father left her… And yet mine is a mess even if everything I did is right…_ He looked at Athrun's back instead. He can't help think what could have happened if he ran after her that day. _Maybe I would've been happily married to her even if I was shunned by mother… Maybe I'm now playing with Shawn… Maybe Shawn doesn't have to call Athrun, papa… _

"Papa! Papa!"

Yzak immediately stopped and looked at the boy. But Shawn was referring to Athrun who is beside him. _Oh…_ He smiled sadly as he placed the wine bottles on the table. He watched Athrun carry the boy in his arms, zooming him around.

"Hey…"

He looked up and saw Xeth smiling at him. "Hey…" He answered…a bit unsure if she's talking to him.

"It's been a long time, huh?" Xeth smiled ruefully.

Yzak smiled. "Yeah… How are you?"

"Fine." Xeth answered as she tried to open on bottle.

Yzak took the bottle. Their hands touched but he didn't mind. "Let me." He opened the cork.

The touch made her look away. "How are you, Yzak?" She asked the question in a low tone.

Yzak knew then that she is referring to his married life. "Fine…" He answered. Xeth only uses his first name when she's comfortable with talking. _This is a good sign that she's open to anything…_ He told himself. "A bit bumpy…but fine." He took two glasses of wine and poured. "And Shawn?"

Xeth shrugged. "Well…he's my angel… Though I can't really raise him without a father figure… So, I decided to let Cagalli and Athrun adopt him." She took the other glass that Yzak offered.

"He looks so much like you…" Yzak commented. "I didn't have any doubt when I first saw him. He's yours." He smiled remembering the first time he met Shawn. _He looks so much like you… And I know that…_

Xeth's heart is hurting little by little. _And yours, Yzak… He's yours too…_ She brought her lips into a thin line. She knew he couldn't tell him. "Oh well…" She sighs and looked at the horizon in front of them. "Rest assured he'd grow up to be a heartbreaker…" She chuckled at the thought.

"No doubt about it." Yzak said as he raised his glass.

The way Yzak said it made her feel flushed. _Is he telling me something?_ She raised her own glass in reply.

Jesse interrupted the two as she took a sandwich from the table. "Hey there, commander!" She greeted. "How's life in space so far?"

Yzak smiled. "Pretty good…"

"Why not, huh? You're mother's the chairman, you've been promoted to high commander, and you have a wife for a celebrity…" Jesse said as she began munching on the sandwich. "If you ask me, it's 'the' life." She saw Xeth gave her a glare. _Nu-uh that's not going to stop me from asking him about his life, Xeth…_ She sighed heavily and asked, "How's your wife, commander?"

Yzak became a bit conscious in talking about his wife in front of Xeth. He looks at Cagalli and Athrun as he answers. "She's fine."

"When can we expect a little commander, commander?" Jesse asked happily. She's rather enjoying the interrogation. "I mean, you've been married for 4 years. Isn't it time to start a little clan?"

Yzak gritted his teeth at the question. _She was and always will be stingy…_ He stared at the young woman smiling innocently at him. "We're trying…"

Jesse laughed out loud and patted the commander at the back. "Well, try harder commander! Major Cobalt here beat you to it!" She continued laughing as she left the two.

Xeth stayed silent as she felt the blood rushed to her face. _That idiot! How could she say that? Can't she see Yzak's hurting?_ She looked up and found Yzak looking at her.

"When did it happen? Athrun told me…" He asked, now averting his eyes to the sand under his feet.

Xeth breathed in and started to explain. "It was when I left for the moon colony. I know Athrun told you… After that night, I got pregnant. I went back after giving birth to Shawn and left him with Cagalli and Athrun since I have to finish my contract with the moon colonies." She paused. "When I got back, I found Shawn calling Cagalli and Athrun his mama and papa. So, I decided to let them be."

"It must hurt…" Yzak said sadly.

Xeth shook her head slowly. "Not really… Besides, Cagalli and Athrun are family. And Shawn always looks at me as his second mother… its better he grows up with a father figure…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yzak asked, the question hurting him a lot more than he could imagine.

Xeth smiled ruefully. "I can't disrupt your perfect life, Yzak. Besides, what we had didn't work out." She saw him tighten his grip on the glass he's holding. "Knowing you, you would have come to my rescue. How would it look then? Rumors will fly everywhere… I wouldn't have liked it anyways…" She took a sip. "Everything is in the past… I didn't' regret having Shawn. He's perfect." She turned her head to look at Shawn laughing and running after Jesse. "And I don't blame you at all…"

Yzak nodded. _She has accepted everything…then._ He looks at the woman beside her. _It seems that I'm the only one left in a world we created once… I should not drag her down. _He sighed and changed his frame of mind. "He's one active kid, I should say…"

"Yeah…" Xeth answered happily, seeing that Yzak is now relaxed. "Don't you that he's planning on being a GUNDAM pilot in the future?"

"Hmm… Just like someone I know…" Yzak gave her a knowing smile. "You were over-active then, major…" He said jokingly. "Is it possible that you've dominated his genes?"

"And why not?!" Xeth laughed as she began walking towards the group. Yzak followed behind her. "Besides, he's mine. So, it's just right that he should have all the best parts!"

Yzak grinned. _She's truly happy…_ He thought. _I shouldn't be here…_ He sighed as he stopped and watched the group a few feet away. He left the PLANT because he's having a hard time with his wife. They have made love for three years. _And almost every goddamn night…_ He took another sip from his glass of wine. He questioned his wife if she's taking in pills or some medication. It's impossible that they can't make a child. They tried, that's what he thought. But unfortunately, his wife's only in it for the sex. He investigated what's happening in their house and found out that Elisa was hiding birth control pills and other medications to prevent her from conceiving. His vain wife reasoned out when he got angry… '_I don't want to look hideous, you bastard! Try getting yourself pregnant!'_ That's what Elisa shouted at him. He slapped her, of course. He was so angry…he could have killed her. So, he decided to take on the invitation of the Orb Army.

"Uncle Yzak!"

Shawn's voice woke him. He saw the boy waving at him and pointing at something above him. He looked up only to find a Frisbee heading straight towards his head. It was took late for him to dodge. He fell on his back.

Shawn was immediately beside him. "Uncle Yzak? Uncle Yzak?"

Yzak slowly opened his eyes to see Shawn's worried face – eyes watering.

Shawn cried out loud. "I killed Uncle Yzak! Mommy!" He stood up and run towards Cagalli who immediately held the boy.

Yzak slowly sat up. "Ow…" He slowly touched his bruised forehead.

"Are you okay?"

He looks up to see Xeth's worried face. "I'm fine… Just a bit disoriented…" He chuckled at himself. "Nothing serious… You should tell Shawn… He thinks I'm dead…"

Xeth placed a cold towel over Yzak's forehead. "You should have paid attention…" She said seriously. "It could have hit your eyes…"

The worry in her voice made him stop chuckling. He lets her take care of the bruise. "I didn't know you still care, Xeth…" He said softly.

Xeth smiled. "I still do. Perhaps because we shared something special a long time ago…" She simply answered.

Shawn, now not crying slowly walked towards the Zaft commander. "Uncle Yzak?"

Yzak looked at the boy who is hiding behind Xeth's legs. "Yes, Shawn?"

"I'm sorry…" Shawn apologized, turning red.

"It's nothing, Shawn… You didn't mean it." Yzak answered as he took Shawn and carried him in his arms. "Besides, it was a terrific throw."

"Really?!" Shawn now looks excited. "Want to play with me, Uncle Yzak? I promise I won't hit your head again…" He beamed at the chuckling man.

Yzak placed the boy on his shoulder and carried him towards Athrun who is still by the beach with the Frisbee.

Xeth's eyes watered at the sight.

**ATTHA MANSION, INNER GARDENS 1600H**

Xeth opened the door and found Jared outside. "Jared!" She hugged him.

"Xeth! It's nice to be back!" Jared squeezed her tightly then looks at her. "Where's Shawn?"

Xeth took his hand and led him to the garden. When they arrived, she saw Athrun, Yzak and Shawn playing tag. She called out. "Shawn! Look who's here!"

Shawn immediately shouted in excitement. "UNCLE JARED!" He zoomed towards the dark haired man who is opening his arms for him. "UNCLE JARED!"

Yzak turned to Athrun. "Who's he?"

"Jared Laurence, a very close friend of Xeth's family." Athrun replied. "He's been with us since Shawn's little."

Yzak observed them. Xeth is laughing and ticking Shawn who's in Jared's arms. It hurts him to say but they look like a happy family. When he saw Xeth hugging the man named Jared from behind, he concluded Jared's more than just a friend to her. _Drop it, Yzak…_ A voice inside his head said. He followed Athrun towards the others since Cagalli prepared snacks for them. It's been a month and a half since his arrival. Everyday was a blast since little Shawn kept on visiting his training with the 56th division and made it fun for him. _But now…_

Xeth took Shawn in her arms and introduced Yzak. "Jared, this is Commander Yzak Joule of the Zaft forces. Yzak, this is Lt. Jared Laurence of the OI Unit." She saw them shake hands. She turned to Yzak. "Jared's been in the family since I don't know when…" She smiled.

_I bet…_ Yzak thought as he forced a smile. "I see…"

"I missed you a lot, Uncle Jared… I missed riding with you in your mobile suit cockpit and soaring high up in the sky…" Shawn said as he began eating his sandwich.

Yzak immediately felt like it's wrong. "You take him with you inside a mobile suit?" He asked.

"Yes…commander." Jared answered hesitantly.

Jesse observed from afar. _Let the war begin!_ She laughed inside. She's waiting for Andrew to take her since they're planning to visit the cake shop near the mansion for the coming wedding. They already set a date, a month from now. "Hey Cagalli?" She called as the woman passed by.

Cagalli looked back. "Yes?"

"Don't you think you should take out leashes for those two?" Jesse pointed with her eyebrows. "They're at each other's throat… I suggest you stop them now before sandwiches fly and glasses crack…"

Cagalli made her way towards the two men who are arguing about Shawn.

"Bringing him with you is endangering him." Yzak said coolly. "What will happen if an enemy mobile suit shows up?"

Jared couldn't believe what he's hearing. "Wait a minute… We're not in a war, commander." He answered in a strained voice. He doesn't really want to go against a commander, especially a Zaft commander.

"Accidents happen, lieutenant…" Yzak answered as he drank his juice.

Cagalli immediately laughed a boisterous laugh. "Ahahahahaha! It was just for fun, Yzak… Nothing serious at all. Besides, Xeth also takes him up with her…"

Yzak glared at Xeth. He can't believe a mother would endanger her own child. _No you do not…_ He gave her that look. When he didn't get an answer from Xeth he sighed. "I better rest. I'll see you guys tomorrow…"

Shawn immediately hugged Yzak's right leg. "Uncle Yzak…don't go yet… Don't leave me…"

Yzak's anger immediately melted as he looked at the boy hugging his leg. He took him in his arms. "And why is that?"

Shawn pursed his lower lip out. "Coz you always leave… Why don't you stay here so that I could see you everyday? It's no fun without you around… Come on…" He whispered to the commander's ear.

Yzak laughed at the answer. "Really?"

Shawn nodded vigorously. "Really!"

Yzak thought about it for a moment. _If I stay here… It won't be boring with Shawn around…and I could talk to Athrun too… And…_ He glanced at Xeth who is talking to Cagalli. He looked sadly at the little boy in his arms. "I'm sorry, Shawn. I can't. Uncle has a lot to do…" He explained.

Shawn's eyes began to water.

_Not the puppy eyes…_ Yzak rolled his eyes. _Kids…_ He walked towards the door. "Tell you what… I'll visit you everyday to jog around the compound. You like that?"

Shawn began to smile.

Xeth watched the two. She took hold of Jesse's hand. "Oh my God, Jesse… Yzak likes him…so much…" She sighed worriedly.

"Yep…he does." Jesse answered blandly. "He must feel a little connection, sweety. After all, Shawn's his…" Jesse immediately closed her mouth.

"Shawn's who's?" Jared sat beside Xeth.

Xeth laughed nervously. "Oh! Nothing…we were just watching Commander Joule handling a kid and all…"

Jared nodded. "Yeah… He's pretty protective with kids, huh? I was really surprised at his anger about the mobile suit incident earlier… He really does like kids, doesn't he?"

Xeth stared at Yzak and Shawn. _He really does…love him…_ She thought. _He must have wished for a son. Why else would he get himself married?_ She remembered Yzak's words when they were still together. '_I'd like to have a son so that I could teach him and he could teach me to be a good father…and then after that, a daughter. Two is enough…but if you like, we could make more…' _She laughed back then. It was weird hearing her commander talk about such domesticated a subject like having children.

Yzak placed Shawn down. "I got to go, kid…" Yzak smiled.

"Tomorrow then, uncle?" Shawn's eyes twinkled in anticipation.

Yzak nodded and watched Shawn scampered towards the others. He turned and entered the car waiting for him. He never would have guessed he'd be enjoying watching over a kid. For some reason, he found himself not exerting any effort at all. He used to think that he's not made to handle kids. But with Shawn, he feels like it's easy. _Maybe because he's hers… _Xeth's face appeared in his mind. And then, Jared Laurence's face entered his mind. He clenched his fist in anger. _Who the heck is he?! They seem to be close…_ He said to himself. _I have a family now. I shouldn't be thinking of this…_ A ring in his phone interrupted his thoughts. "Yes? It's me. What? I'm working here… Oh go f*& someone else, Elisa! Get over yourself!" He closed his phone in anger. _A family, huh…_

_**To be Continued...**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**THE WIFE**

**MORGANRATE MOBILE SUIT CONVENTION**

Several pilots were invited to do an exhibition of the different mobile suits that Morganrate had created. It is actually the 3rd anniversary of the peace treaty between Zaft and Orb. Shawn excitedly seated himself at the frontlines with his mommy, Cagalli Yula Attha – Zala. They are surrounded by several Emirs. He looked at the program.

JUSTICE GUNDAMCommander Athrun Zala

FREEDOM GUNDAMKira Yamato

AEGIS GUNDAMCommander Yzak Joule

BUSTER GUNDAMLt. Walter Rivers

STRIKE GUNDAMLt. Jared Laurence

TEMPO GUNDAM1st Lt. Jesse Arden

RAGE GUNDAMCol. Adam Raize

VENOM GUNDAMCommander Eric Raize

STORM GUNDAMLt. Samantha Arden

PULSE GUNDAMCol. Major Xeth Cobalt

"Papa and Uncle Kira are also joining in! I'm so excited…" He laughed and looked at his mommy. "Isn't the Aegis, papa's? Well… Uncle Yzak is going to drive it… And Auntie Xeth is piloting Pulse… And Auntie Jesse is piloting Tempo… And…"

Cagalli covered Shawn's mouth. "I know, honey… You don't have to shout it all out…" She kissed her forehead. "Let's just watch, okay? The program is about to start…" She looked about and smiled. It's nice to see everyone present. Suddenly, she regretted what she said. She spotted Elisa Maxwell – Joule enter the exhibition area. _Oh no…_

The exhibition went well. In the end all the GUNDAMs line up and their pilots exited the cockpit. Shawn cheered happily by the exhibition area. "PAPA! UNCLE JARED! AUNTIE XETH!"

Elisa Maxwell – Joule turned towards the voice and saw a little boy waving at the pilots. _Xeth? That name…_ Her blood boiled. She immediately walked to the frontlines and watched the pilots carefully. She took a glance at the program and spotted the pilot of the Pulse walking to the center, waving at the fans. _So…she's Xeth… _She crumpled the program in hand. _The bitch…_ She smiled evilly. _We'll see then, Xeth… You're nothing but trash…_ She hissed inside her mind. "YZAK, DARLING!" She shouted, flipping her long azure hair and waving stylishly. "I'm here, sweetheart!" She got the attention of almost everyone in the tent.

Yzak froze at the voice. _Oh God not now…_ He looks towards the exhibition area where his wife is smiling seductively at him.

"So…she's the wife…" Athrun grins. "She looks good, Yzak…"

Yzak gritted his teeth in annoyance as his wife kept on calling. "Yeah…and annoying…" He muttered. "I should go to where she is…or there'll be chaos. See you later, Athrun." He passed by Xeth not looking at her.

Xeth smiled sadly. _Yes, Yzak… Go be a good husband…_ She sighed and joined the others in the middle of the field to take a bow. That night, Xeth lulled Shawn to sleep and ended up sitting in the garden gazebo of the Attha Mansion with Shawn cuddled in her arms. She looked at her son lovingly. _Will you ever forgive me, Shawn? I'm prying you away from him…I'm sorry. But your papa has a family of his own…_ She wiped her tears away.

The next day, she was surprised that Yzak Joule and his wife, Elisa Maxwell Joule is chatting and having breakfast with her cousin and Athrun Zala. She slowly walked towards the large dining room. "Good morning." She greeted with a sweet smile.

Elisa Maxwell stood up with a big smile. 'Well, good morning! So this is Xeth Cobalt? I've heard so much about you, major…" She sat back and gave her husband a knowing look. It was obvious her husband is fond of the young woman. Yzak has been chatting about Xeth since they were not yet married.

Xeth reddened at the statement. "Well…that's nice to hear, Mrs. Joule." She took a seat beside Cagalli.

Athrun smiled despite the sudden awkwardness of the situation. "Well, I'm glad you're awake, Xeth. You see…Elisa wants a tour around Orb. Would you accompany her?"

Xeth stared at Athrun and then at Cagalli. _Are you kidding me?! You both know I don't like the idea!_ She tried to tell them with her eyes but to no avail. "I'd love to." She finally smiled.

Elisa grinned. "I thought you'd deny the request…" She took hold of her husband's arms. "Yzak…you're coming, right?"

Yzak couldn't look at Xeth. _Maybe it's better I'm with them since I don't really want Xeth hurt…_ He knew his wife has a sharp tongue. "I'll go with you…" He answered plainly.

Cagalli raised a brow at her cousin. "Hey…why don't you take Shawn with you?" She smirked.

Xeth gave her cousin a what-the-heck-are-you-planning look. "Why…that would be a bit…hard….Cagalli…." She laughed nervously.

Cagalli pouted playfully. "But cousin…I'll be facing the Emirs today and Athrun is busy. Don't you think it's bad to leave little Shawn alone?" Cagalli pushed on. "Besides, you don't want to be left out… With Mr and Mrs Joule together, you'd be a bit alone. Shawn needs watching. Elisa wouldn't mind, right?" She posed the question to the smiling blonde.

"Of course not, deary. Bring the bra – I mean the kid along…" Elisa said nonchalantly.

"So?" Cagalli now faced Xeth.

"Fine…" Xeth smiled. Cagalli's right. She needs someone to take her attention from the two love birds. And besides, she loves being with her Shawn. "I'll be back then…I'll wake up little Shawn and ready him." She stood up and took her leave. She sighed as she made her way to her son's room. She hates that woman. She knew there's something about that evil aura of Elisa Maxwell. _Maybe she wants me to be jealous…_ She knew the woman knows Yzak had some relationship with her and that ticks her off. She opened the door to Shawn's room and found the little boy yawning. "Hello, little Shawn…" She greeted.

"Auntie!" Shawn immediately ran towards her. "You taking me out? Hm? Hm?" He beamed.

Xeth nodded. "Now, let's take a bath…"

"YEHEY!" Shawn leaped up and was caught by his auntie. "Where we going? Morganrate? Air Field? Where, where?" He kept on asking questions as his auntie took off his pajamas and placed him in the hot tub.

"Somewhere nice… We're off to tour Uncle Yzak and…" She paused for a while. "…Auntie Elisa."

"Who's auntie Elisa?" Shawn asked, confused. He played with the bubbles as he waited for the answer.

Xeth scrubbed the little boy gently. She wanted to tell him, _She's the wicked witch of the west in disguise!_ But that would be bad… "She's your Uncle Yzak's wife." Xeth informed.

"Ooohhh…" Shawn answered rather sadly.

"Why are you sad?" Xeth curiously asked as she rinsed the boy. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…I thought Uncle Yzak is alone…like auntie…" Shawn grinned.

Xeth immediately realized what the little boy would like to do with them. "Ah! You're too mischievous!" She tickled the kid. They laughed until Shawn gave up. She changed him into a cute boy version of the orb military uniform. "There you go… We'd be visiting the air field, I promise." Xeth smiled as she finished brushing the boy's long jet black hair. "Promise to behave?"

"I will!" Shawn shouted and took his auntie's hand. He dragged her out of the room. "Let's go!"

The car trip is filled with Shawn's laughter. Xeth drove keeping to herself. It is obvious that Mrs. Joule is not enjoying at all. She could see her through the back mirror pouting. Yzak is playing with Shawn, this placed a smile across her face. At first, she placed the boy in the front seat beside her…but the boy transferred with the help of a willing Yzak.

"You know…I wonder why you have silver hair…uncle…" Shawn took hold of Yzak's hair. "It looks weird…" He laughed.

"Oh really?" Yzak chuckled. "It's normal… Have you seen your Auntie Lacus' hair? It's pink."

Shawn's eyes bulged at the information. "REALLY?! I haven't! I haven't!" He turned to the driver's seat. "Auntie? When can I see Auntie Lacus?! I want to see her pink hair!"

Xeth chuckled. "Now, now…your Uncle Kira won't be visiting until Auntie Lacus give birth to their second child…" She informed. "She's due this month, Yzak…"

"Really?" Yzak smiled, Shawn still in his arms pointing outside the window once in a while. _Kira is having his second child and I'm still trying to have one…_ He looked at Elisa beside him who is looking out the window.

"That's the Rochester Orchestra!" Shawn pointed. He was disturbed by Yzak's sudden silence. "Hey, hey Auntie Elisa?"

Elisa looked at the child on Yzak's lap. "Yes?" She asked.

"Why aren't you talking with uncle?" Shawn asked. "Uncle's your husband right? It means…you live together?"

Elisa smiled coyly. "Of course, my little man. We live…together." She looked at Yzak and back at the child again. "You're really very intelligent for such a young boy…" She complimented. She does want to make Yzak know that she too can handle a child. _As long as I don't cuddle him or….carry him around or….urgh…_

"Oh! He is…" Xeth smiled. "He's attending school next year since he passed the entrance exam. He's really intelligent."

Elisa snorted a bit. "Of course…his father is a coordinator…" She stated.

"Elisa!" Yzak warned with an angry look.

Xeth bit her lips. She wanted to slap the woman. The term is no longer used because it rouses discrimination.

"Coordinator? What's that?" Shawn innocently asked.

Yzak sighed heavily. He held the boy closer. "It means your daddy is good with coordinating his body, Shawn. He's intelligent…just like you." He explained.

"Of course! He's Chairman Athrun Zala!" Shawn beamed. "I want to be like papa when I grow up! I will be like him… I will pilot a gundam too! I will fly in the air…"

Yzak laughed. "You? You want to be a gundam pilot?"

"Uhuh…" Shawn answered.

"But you're short!" Yzak teased.

"I'll grow, right auntie?" Shawn addressed the question to Xeth. He beamed when he saw a nod. "See? See?!" He then noticed his Aunt Elisa's angry face. "Why is your face so…red, Auntie Elisa?"

Elisa immediately glared at the child. "What did you say?!"

This made Shawn cower in Yzak's embrace. "Hey…lighten up, Elisa… It's just a kid." Yzak said as he hugged the boy.

"A kid?! Just a kid?!" Elisa raised her voice. "That prick has taken your attention since the beginning of the trip!" She pointed accusingly.

Xeth furrowed her eyebrows in anger but reprimanded Shawn instead. "Now Shawn…you said you'd be a good boy…"

Shawn's eyes began to water. "I'm sorry…" He pouted apologetically. "I didn't mean it, auntie…"

Yzak sighed.

Xeth parked the car outside the Airfield. "Oh well…since we're here…" She got out and took the boy from Yzak. "You should take your wife's side, Yzak… She looks really hurt, you know…" Xeth whispered and left with Shawn in her hands.

Yzak gritted his teeth. He faced his wife. "Tell me, Elisa. Why are you here?" He put his hands in his pocket and looked up at the sky.

Elisa looked at her husband. "Isn't it obvious? I want to be with you, darling…" She smiled slyly.

Yzak immediately looked at Elisa. "I know what's in your head, Elisa. You better not do anything to Xeth…" He warned.

Elisa chuckled. "Or what?! Ahahaha! You think I don't know yet? That boy is her child. The poor girl got herself pregnant…probably got desperate when you left her… Ahahaha!" She was suddenly being held by the shoulders. "Yzak…that hurts!" She cried.

"You listen, Elisa. Don't you ever get any ideas of hurting her family or you will answer to me…" Yzak hissed and let go. He wanted to join the mother and son who are playing with a ball a few feet away from them but he knew he couldn't…not when Elisa is watching him…

"You seem to be very protective, Yzak…" Elisa looked down. She was shocked at her husband's outrage. Perhaps she shouldn't be. She knew before they were married that Yzak Joule is a man who tolerated little in this world. "Is it because you want a son?"

This took Yzak's attention. He faced Elisa. "You know I do…" He said firmly.

Elisa looked away. She loves the idea of Yzak Joule as her husband. But deep inside, she doesn't really love him. _I don't love the way he gets angry and the way he demands on things…and…and a lot more… But the prestige? I'd do anything…_ It thrills her to know how manly and influential her husband is. But she doesn't like him wanting a child. She hates children. _They're nuisances. _

Yzak sighed and watched Xeth playing with Shawn. _That's all I can do…watch her… _

**To be Conitnued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: ARGENT**

They dropped Elisa Maxwell Joule in the hotel. Yzak decided to go back to Athrun since he has something to ask. The drive home was silent. Even little Shawn lost interest.

"He's unusually quiet…" Yzak peeked from the back seat.

Xeth smiled. "Tired…he's always like this, you know… Every after play time, every energy is drained."

Yzak looked at the sleeping boy. "It hurts huh?"

Xeth swallowed hard. She knew exactly what Yzak is asking. "Yeah…it does. But…but he needs a family…and I'm not a family…" She fought tears but lost. She suddenly felt Yzak's hands wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry… I…I'm just a little emotional… I really wanted the best for him but…"

Yzak smiled ruefully. "Hey…you did what you can…" His gazed went back to Shawn. "Whoever left him is an idiot…" He whispered.

At that moment, Xeth would have wanted to tell him but she can't. _I can't destroy his life now…_ She sighed and breathed in. "Well…things you sacrifice for the ones you love… hehe…" She wiped off a tear again.

Yzak looked down. _Things you sacrifice for the ones you love huh…_ He mused to himself. "I guess…"

Xeth looked through the back mirror. "You okay? Did you and Elisa have a fight?"

Yzak smirked. "We always do…" He chuckled a bit.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't want to…" Xeth apologized.

"No. It's okay. I've been looking for someone to talk about this…" Yzak laughed bitterly. "You know…" He hesitated at first. "You know…I was about to look for you after that party and tell…you I'd leave everything else…" He said silently.

Xeth kept to herself. _If I only knew, Yzak. If I only knew I was pregnant with Shawn…_ She said to herself. She never knew back then until she reached the moon colony. "It's okay. We're not for each other, I guess…" Xeth smiled ruefully.

"No. We are…" Yzak answered without looking. He kept his gaze outside the window. "I screwed it up, that's all…" He added softly.

Xeth could hear the remorse in his voice. _Talk about torture…_ She said to herself. She feels guilty all the more seeing Yzak suffer a lot. _And here I am keeping his son from him…_ She kept silent.

"You know…that morning I really am stupid to not realize that I am in love with you." He said in a hushed tone. He kept his voice down even more when he uttered, "…and I still am…Xeth…"

Xeth parked the car. They stayed inside for a couple of minutes. "It's…funny, huh? Too many things unsaid…" She looked back at Yzak. They stared at each other. She smiled sadly. "But life goes on…" She took Shawn and got out of the car. Yzak followed behind her. They stopped in front of the door. "But things will work out…" She smiled again as she pressed the doorbell.

Athrun opened the door and was shocked to see Xeth carrying Shawn and Yzak beside her. "Uuuhhh…" He stared.

Yzak raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

Athrun laughed sheepishly. "N-Nothing!" He laughed. "Come on in!" He opened the door wider. _They really do look like a family…_ He took Shawn from Xeth but was surprise to have Yzak interrupt him.

"Here, let me…" Yzak took hold of the boy. "I wasn't able to wrestle with little Shawn since I was with Elisa… I'd like to hold him a bit."

Xeth and Athrun stared at each other. Athrun nodded. "You should take him to the gazebo, Yzak." Xeth suggested. "I must change my clothes for now… Wait for me there…" She saw Yzak nod and went for the gardens.

"You should tell him, Xeth." Athrun said, worried. "He really loves the boy… I've been with Yzak most of my military days and this…this is not him at all…" He explained.

"I know…but what about his wife?" Xeth asked sounding like she's desperate. "I don't want to destroy their marriage, Athrun."

"That is a problem…" Athrun sighed. "How did things get so complicated…" He shook his head in defeat. "I understand what you mean, Xeth."

Xeth went for the rooms.

Yzak looked at the boy. "You know…you remind me so much about myself…and your mom…" He whispered. _What am I doing?! This is silly! _He laughed feeling a bit foolish. But he feels at peace. He rocked the boy back and forth. It makes him feel happy. _Perhaps it's because I'm wishing this is my son…_ He said to himself. "Shawn…little Shawn… You know…I loved your mom…no… I still love your mom. Whoever your father is, he's an idiot for leaving you and your mom…" He continued whispering. He slowly combed the boy's hair with his fingers. "Ah…if only things worked out…" He sighed. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. He browsed through the boy's scalp. _Silver?_ He stopped. _Silver hair…_ The realization struck him. _How old did they say Shawn is?! Three? _He stared at the boy in his hands. _It's possible…and…who the heck in the moon colonies have silver hair?! My family is the only clan with silver hair!_ He stood up with Shawn in his arms. When he turned around he saw Xeth. His eyes turned to slits. "Why did you keep him from me?"

Xeth opened her mouth in shock. _How did he know?!_ She panicked inside. She looked away.

Yzak took the woman by the arm. "Look at me, Xeth. Why?" He asked again.

Xeth looked up with tears in her eyes. "Because I don't want to destroy you." She answered firmly.

Yzak stepped back at this. "Destroy me? What are you talking about?" His face is contorted in anger now.

Xeth's eyes also burned in years of kept anger. "Commander Yzak Joule…your ambitions are not unknown to me… I knew you wanted to climb up the top, Yzak. I knew all that… Why you agreed to being married to Elisa… Why you did everything in the PLANTS to benefit your family… And I don't want to destroy that…" She answered.

Yzak's eyes began to water at this. "But…but I told you I love you, Xeth. How can you destroy me?"

Xeth laughed bitterly. "When, Yzak? Now?" She wiped her tears. "It's too late. Things are too complicated to understand." She stared at her son in the arms of the man in front of her. Slowly, she took Shawn away. "It's too late." She sniffed.

Yzak let her have the boy. "Xeth…you could have told me he's my son." His eyes speak of controlled anger. "At least you could have let me know. How could you do this?"

Xeth turned her back. "And what could you have done? Would you have left your ambitions? Would you have denied your fiancé? I don't think so, Yzak…"

"How could you accuse me!" Yzak shouted now holding Xeth's right shoulder and turning her to face him.

"You never ran after me, that's why..." Xeth answered smiling bitterly with tears in her eyes. "You never told me you loved me. If you do, then why did you not run after me in the moon colonies? It's just an airfield away, Yzak…" She walked away a few feet and stopped. "Don't tell me you love me…because you don't."

"Yes, I do!" Yzak shouted.

At this very moment, Shawn woke up crying. "Auntie…huhuhu.. What's happening?"

Xeth worriedly hugged her child closer. "It's nothing, honey… It's nothing." She cooed.

"And you even let your own son call you auntie…" Yzak said in a low tone still looking very angry.

"Shush! I never want to see you ever again." Xeth hissed and walked off. "You know where the door is, Yzak." With that she walked into the house leaving the silver-haired man alone in the garden.

**To be Continued**


End file.
